


Care For A Drink?

by Cheyennethepony



Series: Arith & Iriel (Good Omens OCs) fics [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Banter, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Tags Are Hard, character doesn't believe drunk confession, mentioned animal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyennethepony/pseuds/Cheyennethepony
Summary: "How do I know you're not tricking me?" she questioned. "This could be some sort of trap, who knows, you could be pretending and then planning on killing me later""My dear, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already" Arith responded. "That's true... Even if he is planning something I have my powers to defend myself" she thought. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Alright," She agreed. They shook hands. "Let's get out of this cold forest, I know a place where we can get some hot drinks" Arith suggested. "Ok, I hope it’s cider" Iriel agreed.





	Care For A Drink?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written about Kaia's biological parents, Iriel and Arith about how they first met. I hope you enjoy!

Iriel trudged through the knee-deep snow. "This place is s-so cold! Why do humans live here?" she grumbled. "J-Just find the demon and you can go home, Iriel" she muttered. 

This was Iriel's first assignment on Earth. Her job was to track down a specific demon and stop his evil deeds. She had been on Earth for a month and had adapted fairly quickly but she still didn't understand the purpose of winter.

"_Why did snow have to be created? No one likes it_" she thought. She stopped to rest for a minute and leaned on a hard oak tree. "I know he's here somewhere..." she heard something rustling in a couple of bushes.

She stopped leaning and stood tall, hoping she looked intimidating. "Show yourself!" she shouted. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dark figure dart by. "I know you're here" a black wolf appeared out of the bushes. It had long dark fur and bright blue eyes. 

"demon" Iriel acknowledged. The wolf changed to his human form. He was tall and pale and had jet black hair. His eyes were as cold and blue as ice, making you feel frozen if you stared at them long enough. 

"It appears you've found me, I was wondering how long it would take" he spoke unconcernedly. "You're the one who's been killing the livestock in the village, what are the humans going to eat? It's winter, they'll starve!" she accused. "They should know that this is a bad place to live, it's always snowing, they are probably going to die from the cold anyway" he shrugged. 

"It's not like I want to do this, Hell sent me here and told me to cause a ruckus, there are way better things I could be doing with my time" the demon complained. "And when they told you to cause some trouble you thought that starving them was the best option?!" Iriel exclaimed. He stared off to the side, not wanting to see the angel's fury. 

In the distance, they saw two kids playing in the snow in the village. Their mother scolding them and making them come inside a small cottage. Iriel looked back to stare at the demon. She had a concerned look on her face. 

"Alright! Alright! There, I gave them some cattle, they won't starve" he sighed, feeling a bit guilty which he didn't know was possible. Iriel looked back at the village and saw 8 cows grazing on some hay in a wooden pen. She almost smiled at him. 

"Don't you think the humans in the village are going to be confused about 8 cows suddenly showing up?" She asked. "I wiped their memories and made them think that they always had them, there, still a bad thing! Me, controlling their minds" the demon said defensively. "Right" Iriel nodded. "You're not as bad as I thought, demon" 

"Arith" he huffed. "What?" the angel inquired. "My name is Arith, don't keep calling me demon, angel" Arith replied. "Why should I call you by your name if you keep calling me angel?" Iriel retorted. "You never gave me your name, I thought either call you that or you know, I could call you a name that the humans use as an insult, hmm I can't remember what it is.. pretty sure it's what they call a female dog" he provoked. 

"I should kill you just for saying that, you're lucky I'm so nice" Iriel threatened "it's Iriel by the way". "Are you threatening me, _Iriel_?" Arith asked slightly amused. "Perhaps" she replied. "I could kill you right now if I wanted to" "then why haven't you? Your job is to harm me, isn't it? Yet you haven't" Arith pointed out. "You haven't either, Arith, why is that?" Iriel inquired. 

"To be honest, you're so different than all the other angels I've met over the years, it's quite fascinating, it would be a shame to kill something so unique" the demon admitted. "Is that your way of apologizing for insulting me?" She scoffed.

"Perhaps, I was just joking, by the way. I wouldn’t call you that, it’s not creative enough" Arith grinned. "I like you, angel, you're stubborn and witty, a lot better than those stuffy and dull angels up there" 

Iriel blushed a bit but turned away so he wouldn't see. "Why am I blushing! Stop it!" she thought. "It's Iriel, don't forget" she mumbled.

"Look, we obviously don't want to kill each other, we would've already done it by now if that was the case, maybe we could come up with some sort of truce," Arith said. "A truce?" Iriel asked, managing to compose herself. "Yes, agree not to kill each other" the demon responded. 

"what would we say to our offices?" she inquired. "You can just say that you're having trouble thwarting me and you can “keep working on it”, my office doesn't check in too often, so I'm fairly sure I'm alright" Arith proposed.

"How do I know you're not tricking me?" she questioned. "This could be some sort of trap, who knows, you could be pretending and then planning on killing me later" 

"My dear, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already" Arith responded. "_That's true... Even if he is planning something I have my powers to defend myself_" she thought. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Alright," She agreed. They shook hands. "Let's get out of this cold forest, I know a place where we can get some hot drinks" Arith suggested. "Ok, I hope it’s cider" Iriel replied.

“Isn’t cider the only hot alcoholic drink?” Arith asked. “You’ve been here longer than I have, haven’t you? If anyone knew I assumed it would be you” Iriel replied. “Just because I’m a demon doesn’t mean I’m an expert in alcoholic drinks, it’s the humans that invented most of them” Arith scoffed. “Right, sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed that” Iriel apologized. “It’s alright, now that I think about it, pretty sure Crowley is somewhat responsible for alcohol” Arith commented. “Crowley?” Iriel questioned. “He’s a coworker” Arith explained. 

Over the next couple of months Arith and Iriel frequently met up for drinks or since cars weren’t invented yet, they would ride their horses and just talk. “I was thinking after we’re done riding we can drink cider at my place” Arith prompted. “I’m not sure why you’re talking about it like it’s a new thing to try, we always do that” Iriel chuckled. “Well if you really didn’t like it you could just say no” Arith pointed out. “I couldn’t miss out on the opportunity to see you act like a drunk idiot” Iriel teased. “You’re the one who always gets wasted!” Arith interjected. “Ok, you got me there” Iriel conceded. 

“I, I, just want you to know that I think... That you’re not too bad, I might consider you my..friend” Iriel slurred. “Wow, how nice of you... I think you’re my first friend” Arith responded before drinking more of the warm cider.

They had been drinking and chatting for 3 hours and were both drunk. “I thought that, that, demon dude you mentioned, um, Crowley, was your friend?” Iriel asked. “Well not really… He and I, we work alright together I suppose, better than the other demons in Hell, but we… don’t really interact that much outside of work, he’s always “stopping” an angel named ...um…” Arith trailed off. 

“I think it’s something like, Aziraphale or um, something like that,” she commented. “Ohhhh, yeah you’re right” Arith responded. “Yeah I’ve, um, met him before a couple of times, he’s nice” Iriel mentioned. 

“Crowley and he are always together, best friends I say” “more like boyfriends!” Iriel laughed. “They obviously have feelings for each other, I, I don’t understand how they can’t tell! They’re both idiots..”. “Always have been” Arith chuckled. “Once they figure it out maybe we’ll get invited to the wedding,” she hoped. “A wedding?” Arith asked. They both laughed. 

“Um, Iriel?” he asked. “What?” she replied. The demon fiddled with his clothes. “W-, What would you say if… I said that I thought you were cute?” he sighed anxiously. He stared down at the floor. For a brief moment, nothing was said. “That’s just the alcohol talking, I’m not cute, have you seen my true form? Terrifying” she chuckled. “Yeah, terrifying to humans, not to a demon” Arith remarked. 

“Besides I’ve seen your animal form, a cute little deer!” Arith teased. “Oi! I’m not just some small and cute little deer!” Iriel insisted. “Well you’re just a cute black dog” Arith gasped dramatically. “For your information, I am a _wolf_ thank you very much! A big scary black wolf who has killed sheep and cows, who has terrorized villages” he scoffed. “Parents tell their children fairy tales of me, to stay away from the big black wolf or he might take you away!” 

“You’re very dramatic you know that?” Iriel responded. “It’s the alcohol, really,” he added. “Excuses” Iriel chuckled. “Anyway, we’ve been here so long, talking nonsense, I should probably go now, my horse knows the way back, I'll sober up at home” “Alright, I enjoyed spending time with you, just be careful on the way back, your senses are dulled when you're drunk” the demon cautioned. “I'll be careful ” she replied. “You’re welcome here anytime” He offered. “Thank you, you’re welcome at my place as well” Iriel commented. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he said. 

Arith opened the door and they stepped outside and stood on the porch. “I just wanted to say it again, thank you” Iriel thanked. “Of course,” he replied. It was still winter. Snow slowly fell to the ground. You could see their cold breaths. There was a brief moment of silence. Iriel quickly hugged him and then went to mount her horse. “Thanks!” She shouted then she clicked to her horse and the mare started walking.

Arith stood frozen in shock. Despite the cold, his face blushed red. “_Oh no… I’m falling in love aren’t I?_” He thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if the rating should be lowered. 
> 
> These two are dorks that totally rush into things but I love them.


End file.
